Digimon Data Squad: Enter the USA!
by Digidramon
Summary: Just what happens when a delinquent kid with a criminal record gets a Digimon partner and join DATS alongside a girl traumaised by her past, and a judgmental rich kid with something to prove? Utter chaos! Features hints of Toshino during one chap.


Digimon Data Squad: Enter the USA!

Chapter 1: Digimon, Digital Monsters!

Colin Xavier shuffled along the grey concrete sidewalk. Above him, clouds were twisted and bent by the wind, forming wonderful shapes that were also threatening, due to the black areas of rain-drenched clouds. Colin didn't notice, nor did he care about the clouds.

His dull grey eyes were almost a perfect reflection of the sidewalk as they intently studied each crack, each weed growing from the dull concrete slabs. His filthy black trainers made a scraping sound as he dragged them along the ground. His normal dark blue tracksuit was just as filthy and his black hair was pulled around by the wind.

As he walked, people knocked into him as they rushed about their daily business. He didn't acknowledge them, refusing to even take a look.

He felt separated, as if he were on the other side of a glass barrier. He always felt that way. Teased for his appearance, his hobbies, his personality, everything. He could never fit in; he was forced to hang around the edges of life, an outlaw. He was almost like a ghost, friendless, hardly noticed.

That was about to change.

Lightning split the sky, accompanied by the boom of thunder. Colin looked up, seeing magnificent spikes of plasma rip the clouds apart. He smirked slightly; it was somewhat amusing to watch the forces of nature at work, to him anyway. He continued to shuffle along.

Then the screaming started.

Surprised, Colin looked up as a purple imp-like creature stalked out of an alleyway, making flames appear above its hands somehow before throwing them at innocent passers-by. It turned, giving Colin a glimpse of its white chest, which bizarrely had a bright yellow smiley face on it. Its head had two purple horns growing out of it and its mouth was stretched into a mischievous smile. A red bandana was tied around its neck.

_Digimon Profile: Impmon_

_This little Digimon may look kinda cute and cuddly, but giving it a hug is a serious mistake! It enjoys making trouble for others and has a liking for burning things with its Badaboom attack! Impmon is a Rookie Level Virus Type Digimon. _

"Hey!" the creature yelled in a stereotypical biker accent "ain't an innocent Digimon allowed a little privacy to terrorize!" Colin continued staring at it. "Oh, tough guy eh! Let me show ya something, punk! Inferno Funnel!" A ball of burning ice appeared over its hand and it threw the projectile at Colin in the manner of pitching a baseball. He covered his face as the attack rushed towards him and he was sure he would die, he thought about all the things in life he wanted to do, but would never be able to as the attack rushed towards him…

"Light Slash!" something yelled. Colin looked in sheer surprise as a blur of purple slashed across the Summon, slicing it into a dozen shards of ice which quickly melted. Colin looked around to find his saviour and saw a werewolf like creature about as tall as him. It was wearing white jeans and black gloves, but was bare-chested, revealing its light purple fur. Like Impmon, its chest was white. A black scarf was tied around its neck and claws grew out of its fingers.

_Digimon Profile: Strabimon_

_I'm Strabimon, kid. I always keep those in danger safe where possible and demons like that purple fuzzball should get lost, cause I don't tolerate mischief. If they stay, my Light Star attack will run them right out of town! I'm a Rookie Level with a Variable Type._

Strabimon stared down Impmon.

"Get out of here now, or you'll get hurt," he growled in his cowboy accent.

"Where's the fun in that, punk?" Impmon replied "nah, while I'm here these lousy humans are gonna get it!"

"Strabimon," a voice spoke. Colin turned to see a human girl, which relieved him. Finally, someone normal. "He isn't listening. Delete him now!" Colin was shocked at this order, whether it was from the malice in her voice or her use of the term 'delete' he wasn't entirely sure.

"Yes, Karen," Strabimon said quietly "Light Leg!" His legs glowed with light as he lunged at Impmon and kicked out. The imp somehow blocked the kicks with a variety of moves before finally grabbing Strabimon's scarf and beginning to choke the werewolf.

"Cheat!" the girl exclaimed "come on Strabimon! You aren't losing to a second rate Digimon like that!"

"Second rate!" Impmon bellowed "SECOND RATE! Why I oughta!" Unfortunately, he never got to finish the sentence as Strabimon slammed a fist into his stomach, winding him instantly. The werewolf broke free of his grasp by slicing through the scarf with his claws before launching a volley of kicks into the imp, knocking him to the ground. Strabimon grabbed up his now torn scarf and growled.

"That was my favourite scarf, punk," he hissed "now you're gonna pay for it. Karen, do you feel the D.N.A?"

"Yep," Karen replied, pulling a device roughly the size of a cell phone out of her pocket and holding her hand above it. She snapped her fingers and a golden aura instantly enveloped the appendage. She slammed it down onto the device with a cry of "D.N.A. Charge!" The same golden aura appeared around Strabimon, forming a golden sphere around him.

"Strabimon Digivolve to…!" Strabimon cried. His skin peeled away, becoming loose fragments of data as golden energy rushed through him. The data flew back onto him, rapidly reconfiguring and changing until it reached the right configuration. He became larger, somewhere around the size of a horse. His body shifted for moving on all fours and his limbs extended out, becoming longer. His head became more bestial, a bit like a mix of a horses and a dogs. His hands became paws and he grew razor sharp serrated claws, like shark teeth. Finally, a spiked metal collar appeared around his neck.

"What's goin on?" Impmon exclaimed "what is that freaky doggy doin in there?" Karen smiled.

"He's just changing to deal with trash," she said "trash like you, runt." Impmon was about to shout an insult at her when the golden sphere around Strabimon broke.

"DOBERMON!" he roared as his paws touched the ground.

_Digimon Profile: Dobermon_

_Using the power of Karen's D.N.A. (Digimon Natural Ability) I Digivolved from Strabimon into Dobermon. I am a Champion Level Virus Type Digimon. With my strong sense of smell, I can sniff out Digimon from a mile away. Once I've got them cornered, my Schwarz Strahl attack will send them screaming into oblivion!_

"Where'd the big doggy come from?" Impmon yelled.

"You've got a big mouth!" Dobermon barked "time to shut you up… permanently. Grau Realm!" He howled like a wolf, sending a pulse of darkness racing around the street. It seemed to gather on Impmon, who soon became covered in the stuff.

"I don't care how big and mangy you are, I'm not losin to a dog!" Impmon screeched "Badaboom!" He snapped his fingers and spun to throw a fireball that wasn't there. So instead of attacking, he just fell flat on his face from overbalancing.

"That was dramatic," Dobermon stated.

"What the hell did you do to me, ya bastard mutt!" Impmon screeched.

"My Grau Realm seals your attacks," Dobermon lectured, with the air of someone trying to explain algebra to a five year old "so if you try that again, you'll just fall on your face."

"Enough playing, let's finish this," Karen said. Dobermon's face hardened instantly.

"Schwarz Strahl!" he roared, firing a beam of black energy from his gaping maw. The blast rushed towards Impmon and Colin felt horrified. No matter how much the imp had done, Karen and Dobermon intended to kill him in cold blood.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

He leapt towards Impmon, trying to knock the Digimon out of the way. As he did so, a glowing purple aura, similar to the one that had appeared on Karen, burst into life around his hand. Karen, Dobermon and Impmon all cried out in shock as he thrust his glowing palm into the Schwarz Strahl, instantly stopping the beam and blowing it into particles of energy that slowly dimmed until they faded completely.

"What the hell…?" Impmon began. Karen looked utterly shaken, as did Dobermon.

"Karen," the black creature spoke "that was a…"

"D.N.A.," Karen finished for him "he has a D.N.A. and if I'm not mistaken, that Impmon is the reason for it." Colin looked at her, properly seeing her now that he wasn't distracted. She looked kind of pretty in a tough kind of way, with her jagged muddy blonde bangs partially covering her left eye and her hard, steely blue irises gazing at him. Her white and blue uniform, a zipped up jacket and a skirt, clung to her body in a way that showed off her slightly curving figure. Her soft, pale pink skin shone with good health.

"You… saved me," Impmon said, looking at Colin with adoration "you saved a worthless punk like me."

"Aw, it was nothing," Colin said dismissively. Impmon began bouncing around like a rabbit on steroids.

"It wasn't nothing!" he exclaimed "from now on, I'm stickin by ya, kid! You got a good heart if you can save a worthless punk like me!"

"Whatever," Colin said "maybe we can help each other. After all, I'm very good at strategy and you've got those weird powers."

"Kid," Karen said, addressing Colin "what's your name?"

"Colin," he answered cautiously "what of it?"

"Well, Colin," Dobermon growled "have you ever heard of DATS?"

"Err, no."

"Dobermon and I are a part of DATS," Karen explained "seeing as you show D.N.A. potential, you could become a part of it too."

"What's in it for me?" Colin asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Well, your family gets tax immunity," Karen said "you get one of these…" She held up the device from earlier. "It's called a Digivice iC. And finally, you get free medical treatment for any injury or disease. All you need to join is D.N.A. potential and a Digimon partner."

"And if you're so willing, that Impmon can be your partner," Dobermon growled "if not, then I kill him and we send his data back home to the Digital World." Impmon looked horrified and threw himself on the ground in front of Colin.

"PLEASE, KID!" he begged "don't let that thing get me! I don't wanna die! Or go back home! It's terrible back there, what with all those hungry Megas running around like sharks!"

"Undoubtedly," Karen commented.

"You've seen… the Digi-World?" Impmon said in amazement.

"Standard procedure," Karen said "every so often, each operative and their partner get to take a Digital Dive and see the Digital World. It was…" She looked slightly off, as if she didn't want to remember that terrible place. "Anarchy. The second we got there, Digimon were on us like a swarm of mosquitoes. We barely got out."

"See!" Impmon howled "you can't let them send me back! A Rookie like me will get snapped up in a sec!"

"Alright!"Colin exclaimed "I kinda like you, little guy. So I guess from now we're partners!"

"Thanks!" Impmon howled in delight "that's twice you've saved my hide, kid! Anything you want, I'll do it!"

"Good," Karen said "come with us." She and Dobermon turned, seeing a bunch of cops who appeared so suddenly they could have popped out of the sidewalk. She sighed and produced a wallet of some kind from her pocket, opening it and flashing the contents at the uniformed men, who saluted.

"Ma'am," they said, gazing at Colin with suspicion.

"He's with me," Karen said, walking past them. She raised her Digivice iC and Dobermon shrank back into Strabimon. "Strabimon, Metaphorize!" she snapped. Her Digimon glowed and became a burst of light that flew into the iC.

"What?" Colin said, blinking in surprise.

"Come _on_," Karen groaned "you'll find out later."

"Indeed," Strabimon spoke out of the iC. Colin took a step back in utter shock. Even Impmon seemed surprised.

"Get a move on!" Karen snapped. They started walking and a car pulled up in front of them, with a symbol emblazoned on the side. It was like a silver circle with three lines emerging from the top of it. Underneath were the letters DATS. The symbol was undoubtedly the emblem of DATS, there wasn't much else it could be.

"Get in," a sharp, curt voice said. Karen obeyed, as did Colin and Impmon. Sitting in the driver's seat of the car was an oriental man wearing entirely black clothes, a black leather jacket, black trousers and smart black shoes. His eyes were covered by black mirrored sunglasses and his jacket had the DATS emblem emblazoned on the breast pocket in silver. His silver-grey hair was neatly combed into shape and he had a Digivice iC hanging from his belt in a leather pouch. Clearly his partner, whatever it was, was inside the iC.

"Commander," Karen said, nodding slightly.

"Who is this boy?" the man asked sharply.

"I'm Colin," Colin answered, more than a bit annoyed at being talked about like an object "and I'm perfectly capable of answering questions, _sir_."

"One rule with me, Colin. I expect obedience."

"Understood."

"Alright then, my name is Daniel Iskinsi," he replied "I'm the commander of the New York branch of DATS America. And I want to know why that Digimon is sitting next to you." By now they had driven out of the street and passed several cop cars. They were going quite slowly, presumably to avoid attention.

"I'm Colin's partner, bub!" Impmon snarled "and it's Impmon! Not just 'that Digimon'! Impmon, I-M-P-M-O-N, Impmon!"

"Shut up," Daniel said, without taking his eyes off of the road. Impmon shut up. The rest of the journey was undertaken in utter silence.

_Digidramon: So there you have it. Next chapter, find out just who else is in this DATS branch, what Digimon they have and have plenty of D.N.A. action!_

_Colin: Hey there. Since I'm a main in this, I'll be showing up to help Digidramon in case he screws up. _

_Impmon: Don't forget me! I'm an important guy, you can't leave me out!_

_Digidramon: Hey, leave it you two! Or I'll get my partner out on you and open a can of butt-whoop!_

_Impmon: And who's your partner? Some pathetic little baby-waby Cupimon?_

_Digidramon: You asked for it. Realize, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!_

_Impmon: Oh crap._

_Colin: What the hell is that?_

_Imperialdramon PM: Omni Sword!_

_Colin and Impmon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (are forcibly deleted.)_


End file.
